


Woven Threads or Why Khan is going to be in the next Star Trek Movie – Meta

by Cerridwen



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Inspired by a Movie, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1408024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerridwen/pseuds/Cerridwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Update: Since I cannot get my screen caps to upload I have provided links to them within the text. My apologies!<br/>The purpose of this Meta is to  compare the two characters of James Kirk and Khan and to identify those scenes, actions and words that serve as sign posts on the part of the writers that argue strongly for Khan’s reappearance in the next movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Woven Threads

**Author's Note:**

> Special Author's note: I had a number of screen caps that I was using to illustrate my position but for the life of me I can't get them to copy into AO3 without my computer freezing up. I am very sorry! This is my first time posting. If anyone know how please let me know. 
> 
> Author’s Note 1: A special thanks to BotanyCameos for allowing me to quote her as a resource and for supplying links to other Into Darkness Metas for inspiration.
> 
> Author’s Note 2: The purpose of this Meta is to compare the two characters of James Kirk and Khan and to identify those scenes, actions and words that serve as sign posts on the part of the writers that argue strongly for Khan’s reappearance in the next movie. For this Meta I am going to stick exclusively to the movie as source material. While both the novelization by Alan Dean Foster and the comic prequel by Mike Johnson do provide a background for both characters I have found them to be contradictory with each other and with the movie itself.

                There are a striking number of similarities between the characters of James Kirk and Khan within this movie. Their actions, motivations and intentions are almost identical right to the end. I do not say that they _mirror_ each other because a mirror is an opposite reflection. Rather they are almost the same. I say almost because there are a few contradictions that occur throughout the movie but these appear to later emphaisis certain similarities between the two men or act as sign posts on the part of the writers that strongly argue for Khan’s return in the next movie.

                I wish to focus first of all on Khan’s attack on the Kelvin Archieve and the Daystrom conference room and compare these to Kirk’s attack on Kronos.

                The first thing we need to consider in regards to the attack on the archieve and Daystrom is that not only are both military targets as opposed to civilian ones but on closer examination Khan takes care to limit the number of casualities. (Yes I can hear the cries of “ ** _WHAT?!_** “clear across the internet but look closer). In regards to the archieve Admiral Marcus states that _“42 men and women are dead”._ Now consider the size of the explosion and the number of people outside the archieve just before it blew up.

 

Screen cap: [http://screencapped.net/movie/startrek/displayimage.php?album=2&pid=10272#top_display_media](http://screencapped.net/movie/startrek/displayimage.php?album=2&pid=10272#top_display_media)

Screen cap: [http://screencapped.net/movie/startrek/displayimage.php?album=2&pid=10339#top_display_media](http://screencapped.net/movie/startrek/displayimage.php?album=2&pid=10339#top_display_media)

 

That was a huge explosion and the streets outside were populated. In addition the Section 31 base hidden under the archieve was populated as well. The head count I did while Thomas Harewood was walking to his station came to approximately 25 people in the background.

 

Screen cap: [http://screencapped.net/movie/startrek/displayimage.php?album=2&pid=10303#top_display_media](http://screencapped.net/movie/startrek/displayimage.php?album=2&pid=10303#top_display_media)

 

That leaves 17 unaccounted for. Given the size of the installation under the archieve the balance of probability is that there were more Section 31 staff in the building. Now consider the scene outside the archieve that we see on Kirk’s screen.

 

Screen cap: [http://screencapped.net/movie/startrek/displayimage.php?album=2&pid=10667#top_display_media](http://screencapped.net/movie/startrek/displayimage.php?album=2&pid=10667#top_display_media)

 

                There are many wounded yes and there is certainly devastation but what I don’t see are any bodies. I’m not an emergency response person but unless I’m mistaken tending to the wounded comes before removing the dead. So where are the bodies?

                Now let’s take a look at the attack on the Daystrom conference room. Yes Khan opened fire on unarmed people without warning. But as _BotanyCameos_ has pointed out previously in this archieve the only  confirmed casualities are Admirals, judging by their uniforms. At no time do we see Khan even return fire on the gun crew attacking him. Khan’s primary focus is Marcus.

 

Screen cap: <http://screenmusings.org/StarTrekIntoDarkness/pages/star-trek-into-darkness-2013-0380.htm>

 

                What is even more interesting is that a closer study of this attack scene shows that Khan had Kirk marked three times with the laser sighting on his jump ship’s weapons but did not fire on him.

 

Screen cap: [http://movies.homeofthenutty.com/displayimage.php?album=224&pid=247391#top_display_media](http://movies.homeofthenutty.com/displayimage.php?album=224&pid=247391#top_display_media)

_(I had two other screenshot that I made myself but I can't upload them.)_

 

                As the saying goes; “Once is chance, twice is coincidence, three times indicates deliberate intent.”

                Now before we move on to compare these with Kirk’s action leading up to and on Kronos, there is one more thing that I want to bring to your attention. As I mentioned earlier there are certain sign posts throughout the movie that I believe the writers put in. These are moments that are so full of ironic foreshadowing of what is to come that I find it almost impossible to believe that this foreshadowing and irony is not intentional.

                The first of these moments come when Kirk and Spock are talking just before the meeting begins and Kirk tells Spock:

 

Screen cap: [http://screencapped.net/movie/startrek/displayimage.php?album=2&pid=10552#top_display_media](http://screencapped.net/movie/startrek/displayimage.php?album=2&pid=10552#top_display_media)

 

                _“Where I come from, if someone saves your life you don’t stab them in the back.”_

This moment will have enormous significance later on.

                Now we come to Kirk’s side with the attack on Kronos and the events leading up to it.

                Just as Khan was driven to vengeance by what he believed was the murder of his crew so is Kirk driven to the same by the murder of Admiral Pike. Their initial actions and reactions are the same. Both are blinded by their pain and loss but yet at the same time both take care to limit the damage only to their specific enemy. It is Spock’s assurance that the Kethar region on Kronos is currently uninhabited that spurs Kirk to initially agree to Marcus’ plan of just bombing the region and getting out of there. As Kirk states to Spock, _“You yourself said the area is uninhabited. There’s only going to be one casualty.”_ Both Kirk and Khan are determined that only the guilty should pay.

                Now we come to the attack on Kronos itself. This is where we see one of the first contradictions of actions in comparing Khan and Kirk. Mr. Spock talks Kirk out of bombing Kronos as opposed to Khan who did bomb the archive, although Kirk’s pain and rage does goad him into driving Scotty into quitting. I believe that it is these two factors combined which finally sink some reason past his grief and rage to stir his conscious into action again.

                The fight with the Klingons is interesting from several perspectives in comparing the character of Kirk and Khan. To begin with, this is the occasion where we first see Khan save Kirk’s life (along with Uhura, Spock and the two red shirts).

 

Screen cap: [http://screencapped.net/movie/startrek/displayimage.php?album=2&pid=12481#top_display_media](http://screencapped.net/movie/startrek/displayimage.php?album=2&pid=12481#top_display_media)

Screen cap: [http://screencapped.net/movie/startrek/displayimage.php?album=2&pid=12484#top_display_media](http://screencapped.net/movie/startrek/displayimage.php?album=2&pid=12484#top_display_media)

 

                Then comes the moment where Khan realizes that his crew is alive and he surrenders. This is one of the most compelling comparisons between these two characters. Just as we see Kirk do later, Khan surrenders himself into the hands of a known enemy, one who had thwarted his own attack previously and all so that he could be reunited with and protect his crew. His devotion to them is so great that he simply stands there and lets a normal human, a being he believes to be inferior to him, savagely beat him without mercy. He never so much as raises a hand or word in protest save only after Kirk has exhausted himself and then it is only a chiding _“Captain”._ While it cannot be argued that Kirk did very little apparent physical damage, Khan is a very proud man and this humbling of himself (as he will again later) will come to be echoed by Kirk before Marcus.

                This scene also provides one of the startling contrasts between Khan and Kirk and that is the same beating scene just described. While on the surface for Kirk to beat an unarmed man who had just surrendered unconditionally would not only seem to be strikingly out of character for him but places him in contrast to Khan’s actions. The closest Khan came to such actions previously was firing on the Daystrom conference room and while the Starfleet officers were certainly unarmed and had no warning they still had the capacity to flee and had not surrendered to him. But if we look closer at what lies beneath the obvious surface we can see how (as I mentioned in my introduction) these seeming contradictions in fact serve to highlight the similarities in their characters. In a later scene we will see Khan lecture Spock on how Marcus _“. . . wanted to recruit my savagery”._ In this scene on Kronos we see that Kirk has a savagery in his own soul that is the equal of Khan’s, especially when it concerns their family. You harm or threaten those they love at your own peril.

                Now I wish to move on to the scenes on the Enterprise.

                The first scene I wish to examine is the one in the brig after Carol and Bones have opened up a torpedo. This is where “John Harrison” reveals his true identity as Khan and it is one of the most compelling scenes in the entire movie, not only from an emotional point of view but also as a means of comparing these two characters. The grief and anguish on Khan’s face as he confronts Kirk with his face wet with tears and asks _“Is there anything you would not do for your family?”_ is that point where Khan truly makes Kirk confront himself and realise that he and Khan are not so different.

 

Screen cap: [http://screencapped.net/movie/startrek/displayimage.php?album=2&pid=13578#top_display_media](http://screencapped.net/movie/startrek/displayimage.php?album=2&pid=13578#top_display_media)

Screen cap: [http://screencapped.net/movie/startrek/displayimage.php?album=2&pid=13584#top_display_media](http://screencapped.net/movie/startrek/displayimage.php?album=2&pid=13584#top_display_media)

 

                This scene is also the second time that Khan humbles himself before Kirk. For Khan, who viewed himself as a King in exile, to show his vulnerabilities, his one weak spot to those who had condemned him and held him as a prisoner shows the level of his desperation and his devotion to his crew. He is moving now past all manipulation and subterfuge and is speaking what is nothing more than the absolute truth of his being. And it is a truth that Kirk responds to judging by the look on his face.

                That Khan and Kirk are the same in this is something that is brought brutally home to Kirk almost immediately by Admiral Marcus. Kirk’s attempt to save both crews by fleeing into warp fails when the Vengeance catches up to them and attacks, knocking them out of warp and crippling the Enterprise, killing many of Kirk’s crew. It is then that Kirk, like Khan humbles himself before his enemy and begs for the life of his crew, even offers Khan and the lives of all the augments still helpless in their cryotubes in exchange for the lives of his own crew.

 

Screen cap: [http://screencapped.net/movie/startrek/displayimage.php?album=2&pid=13988#top_display_media](http://screencapped.net/movie/startrek/displayimage.php?album=2&pid=13988#top_display_media)

 

                _“If I transmit Khan’s location to you now all that I ask is that you spare them.”_

 

                But here’s the thing. Khan and those 72 augments represent the last of the Augment race. There are no more and Kirk knows this. Yet he knows if he gives them to Marcus, Marcus will kill every single one of them. Genocide. In order to save his own crew Kirk was willing to be a party to genocide. And thus is the painful truth laid bare. Just as Khan was willing to commit any atrocity, suffer any humiliation to protect his crew so too is James Kirk. The two strands are being woven tighter and tighter together within the narrative of this tale.

                Nor does it end here, for immediately afterwards the writers bring us straight into another scene between the two characters that show how in desperate situations they will make the same desperate choices. This is the scene in the med bay where Kirk Asks for Khan’s help.

 

Screen cap: <http://screenmusings.org/StarTrekIntoDarkness/pages/star-trek-into-darkness-2013-1504.htm>

 

                And Khan asks, “ _In exchange for what_?”

                Kirk’s response, _“You said you would do anything for your crew. I can guarantee their safety.”_

 

                And so, just as Khan used the life of Thomas Harewood’s daughter as collateral to compel Harewood’s allegiance so too does Kirk use the lives of Khan’s crew to compel Khan’s. To date there is nothing that one has done that the other has either not done or at the very least proven willing to do and for the exact same reason; their crew.

                Now before I move onto the scenes on the Vengeance I wish to pause only momentarily on the space jump between the two ships. Plot wise the only real moment of significance occurs when Khan saves Kirk’s life for the second time. When Kirk’s display goes dead it is Khan who finds him and guides them both to safety.

 

Screen cap: [http://screencapped.net/movie/startrek/displayimage.php?album=2&pid=14620#top_display_media](http://screencapped.net/movie/startrek/displayimage.php?album=2&pid=14620#top_display_media)

 

                It is on the Vengeance that the scale tips the other way and the contrasts start to build up which leads to the final conflict.

                It begins with Spock in his contact with his elder counterpart from an alternate timeline. It is interesting to note that the elder Spock begins by saying “ _As you know, I have made a vow never to give you information that could potentially alter your destiny. Your path is yours to walk and yours alone.”_

 

Screen cap: [http://screencapped.net/movie/startrek/displayimage.php?album=2&pid=14766#top_display_media](http://screencapped.net/movie/startrek/displayimage.php?album=2&pid=14766#top_display_media)

 

                He then does precisely the opposite when he says _“That being said, Khan Noonien Singh is the most dangerous adversary the Enterprise ever faced. He is brilliant, ruthless and he will not hesitate to kill every single one of you.”_

                Now let’s switch to the Vengeance where Kirk, Khan and Scotty have just fought off a number of the Vengeance’s crew and have become separated. When Khan finds Kirk and Scotty again and resumes leading them to the bridge Kirk turns to Scotty and says;

 

Screen cap: [http://screencapped.net/movie/startrek/displayimage.php?album=2&pid=14876#top_display_media](http://screencapped.net/movie/startrek/displayimage.php?album=2&pid=14876#top_display_media)

 

                _“The minute we get to the bridge, drop him.”_

_“What? Stun him? Khan? I thought he was helping us?”_

_“I’m pretty sure we’re helping him.”_

 

                On the surface it would seem that Kirk’s famous gut instinct has anticipated what the elder Spock has already said. But once again we need to look closer. Kirk has stated that he was certain that he and Scotty were helping Khan. Help him to do what? By my count there were only a combined total of approximately 14 Vengeance crew members counting Marcus. To suggest that the man who took down 35-40 armed Klingons almost single-handedly would suddenly need the help of two men to defeat 14 humans would be ludicrous. The eight crew members they encounter in engineering were unarmed due to the proximity of the warp core and then Khan took down six to Kirk and Scotty’s one each. True there is the time factor to consider. As Scotty stated earlier they had only 3 minutes to space jump from the Enterprise to the Vengeance. And yet despite that, instead of making straight for the bridge on his own Khan turned back to find Kirk and Scotty in order to bring them with him, arguably wasting valuable time. Indeed they got to the bridge only just in time; the Vengeance was targeting the Enterprise the moment they burst onto the bridge.

                Now we come to one of the most significant points of the whole movie, the one where the writers bring so many points and strands together in one tragic moment. And that is when Kirk gives the nod to Scotty and Scotty stuns Khan. Now I want to look back and bring forward all those points I previously mentioned. The first is where Kirk tells Spock that _“Where I come from, if someone saves your life you don’t stab them in the back.”_ The next two are the instances on Kronos and the space jump where Khan saves Kirk’s life. Then there is the point where the elder Spock tells the younger that Khan wouldn’t hesitate to kill them and finally there is the moment on the Vengeance when after all the crew save Marcus and Carol have been stunned and Kirk, Scotty and Khan have control of the bridge. In that moment Khan does what the elder Spock has stated he would never do. He hesitates.

 

Screen cap: [http://screencapped.net/movie/startrek/displayimage.php?album=2&pid=14903#top_display_media](http://screencapped.net/movie/startrek/displayimage.php?album=2&pid=14903#top_display_media)

 

                Given Khan’s previously noted speed and skill at fighting he could have taken down both Kirk and Scotty in that moment but he doesn’t. He paused and he looks between Scotty and Kirk and in that moment of hesitation Kirk betrays the man who had saved his life twice.

                The beating that Khan gives to Kirk echoes the beating that Kirk gave to him on Kronos. But here is where the similarities between the two characters stop for a time and some inexplicable contrasts start. I speak primarily here of Khan shattering Carol’s leg when she all but begs for her father’s life. This is not something that Kirk has ever done and not something I can see him ever doing. In fact given all the evidence to date I’m at a loss to determine why the writers had Khan doing this at all, given the care he had taken previously to limit civilian casualties. Khan barely knew Carol as anything other than the daughter of his enemy. There is no evidence to suggest that they had had any contact previously. Yet he did far more damage to her than he did to Kirk and Scotty combined. Scotty he just knocked out and while the beating he gave Kirk was vicious it couldn’t have been anything more than deep tissue damage given the way Kirk was running around later. No broken bones and if he had anything more than a mild concussion he was hiding it well.

                Now we come to the second of the conflicts with Khan’s character for which I can find no explanation. This is the negotiation scene with Spock. My question here is “why would Khan negotiate at all?” As he pointed out to Spock he had no need to negotiate. All he had to do was destroy the life support systems and wait for everyone to suffocate. The time spent in negotiating merely gave Spock the time to arm the torpedoes.

                As for his returning Kirk and the rest to the Enterprise before firing on it? Well in that I will say that the writers were being true to Khan’s character. Kirk had betrayed him and by so doing endangered Khan’s crew, for Kirk had guaranteed their safety in exchange for Khan’s aid. Kirk had given his word and to then betray Khan was to break that word. Or at least that’s how I think Khan would see it. So Khan responded in kind.

                Now we come to the fall of the two ships. And once again the similarities in their actions are poignant. Both are willing; even try to die for their crews. In Khan’s case all the evidence points to his kamikaze attack also being a suicide attempt. For all that Spock later claims that Khan _could_ have survived the crash there is no guarantee that he _would_. If he had wanted to he had the means to escape the ship before it crashed. He could have beamed off it after the confirmed the destination of Starfleet headquarters or if the transporters on the bridge were down he could have made it to an escape shuttle. No, he wanted to go down with the ship, to be reunited with his crew the only way he believed he had left. In comparison Kirk is willing to die to save his own crew by walking into the warp core. The only difference lies in that Kirk knew he still had a crew left to save while Khan believed he could only avenge his. Some might argue that these two motivations, one to save and the other to avenge are very different, but I disagree. Khan only turns to killing when he believes that all those he loves have been killed. When he knows that he still has those to protect his actions change to match this. Kirk is the same. When he lost the closest thing he had to a father he was willing to kill to avenge him. If Spock hadn’t talked him out of it, if instead he had lost his entire crew and there was no one he could turn to for justice would he not have done the same as Khan? All the evidence I’ve put forward here argues that he would.

                I would like to close this Meta with the same conclusion that J.J. and the rest of the writers put forth in the movie. As the camera moves over the cryotubes and we see Khan sleeping among them the voiceover of Jim Kirk tells us;

 

Screen cap: <http://screenmusings.org/StarTrekIntoDarkness/pages/star-trek-into-darkness-2013-2333.htm>

 

                _“There will always be those who mean to do us harm. To stop them we rise awakening the same evil within ourselves.”_

                Here the writers show us that Kirk has at some stage come to recognise the similarities between them (but if he is truly calling Khan evil as the timing of the shots suggests then it would be more than a bit hypocritical). But this brings me to my final point. Why I think the writers are bringing Khan back in the next movie. It is because there are enormous debts outstanding. Between Khan and the Federation for the lives Khan took and for Khan’s slavery at the hands of Section 31 and the threats to his crew. For the debt Khan owes Carol for his attack on her on the Vengeance. But above all for the debts between Khan and Kirk; for Pike and for a trust betrayed. And above all for Justice. This story is far from finished.

 

Sources for the screencaps that I didn’t take myself

<http://screenmusings.org/StarTrekIntoDarkness/>

[ **http://screencapped.net/movie/startrek/thumbnails.php?album=2** ](http://screencapped.net/movie/startrek/thumbnails.php?album=2)

[ **http://movies.homeofthenutty.com/thumbnails.php?album=224** ](http://movies.homeofthenutty.com/thumbnails.php?album=224)

 


	2. Mercy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A further review of Khan's negotiations with Spock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I can't post my actual screenshots in here so I am including the links. This is again entirely unbetaed so if anyone spots any mistake please let me know and I'll correct them.

I’m posting this additional meta as a second chapter rather than as an revision to my first one because I haven’t changed my opinion on anything I wrote in my first post. Rather this addition came about through further reviewing of the movie and through the reading of other metas. Credit and thanks goes to BotanyCameos for writing and posting some of those lovely and though provoking metas.

  
One of the questions that arose from reading those metas and which I mention briefly in my first post is: “Why did Khan negotiate with Spock for his crew in the first place?” If it was truly his intention from the start to destroy the Enterprise and kill everyone on board then negotiating was a pointless waste of time. As he pointed out he could have killed them all easily. To verify this we need only to recall what Khan said when he was talking to Spock:

 

<http://screenmusings.org/StarTrekIntoDarkness/pages/star-trek-into-darkness-2013-1797.htm>

“I will target your life support systems located behind your aft nacelle and after every single person aboard your ship suffocates I will walk over your cold corpses to recover my people.”

 

If the Enterprise had been hit there or in any other critical location such as the command bridge neither she nor her crew would have survived. Yet Khan most specifically did not fire on those locations. If he had Kirk and Scotty would have been running around the Enterprise in space suits and Spock and the entire bridge crew would be dead. Nor is it in any way probable that Khan targeted those areas and missed. He was firing from only a few kilometers away with (at that point) a fully functional weapon and targeting system of one of the most advanced war ships of the entire Federation and he was shooting at a stationary target. For Khan to have missed what he was aiming at under those circumstances is so far outside the realm of probability this it comes as close to impossible as it is ever likely to get.

  
But this raises the question of what were Khan’s targets? Here are several screenshots of the Enterprise being fired on by Khan on the Vengeance.

 

<http://screenmusings.org/StarTrekIntoDarkness/pages/star-trek-into-darkness-2013-1835.htm>

<http://screenmusings.org/StarTrekIntoDarkness/pages/star-trek-into-darkness-2013-1838.htm>

 

Now here is a schematic that I found online of the Enterprise. (I admit to not being a full Trekkie and being able to quote all the differences between the various incarnations of the Enterprises so if any true Trekkie out there spots any mistakes I make please let me know.)

 

<http://s186.photobucket.com/user/noob_mapper/media/97_Star_Trek_Enterprise_schematics_.jpg.html>

 

Comparing the screenshots it looks like Khan has hit the warp core and the weapons bay.

Now it was Khan’s firing on the warp core that caused the housing to be misaligned. This raises the pertinent question of did Khan know just how badly the warp core was originally damaged? He certainly knew that it had been sabotaged in the first place. He said as much to Kirk in the brig.

 

[http://movies.homeofthenutty.com/displayimage.php?album=224&pid=248626#top_display_media](http://movies.homeofthenutty.com/displayimage.php?album=224&pid=248626#top_display_media)

“An unexpected malfunction? Perhaps in your warp core, conveniently stranding you on the edge of Klingon space?”

 

But shortly thereafter the Enterprise went to warp, so obviously the warp core was functional for a time. Then the Vengeance attacked and the Enterprise was knocked out of warp. During that time Khan was in med-bay under guard. I can find no evidence that anyone talked to him about the condition of the core nor can I think of any reason why anyone would. Therefore the probability that Khan didn’t know the extent of which the warp core was damaged and that further harm to it would cause it to fail is quite high. I think that the logical conclusion here is that Khan aimed to cripple the Enterprise and not destroy her.

  
I wish to point out that this is one of the many times that Khan went to extreme lengths to minimize casualties even when attacking his enemies. Previous examples of this would be the extremely low number of casualties in the London bombing (only 42 dead from an explosion of that size and in a heavily populated area only works if someone cleared the building and the street before the bomb went off) and his sparing Kirk’s life repeatedly during the Daystrom attack (see chapter 1).

His Kamikaze attack on San Francisco however, is undeniably an exception to this and must be mentioned. People can argue ad infinitum as to Khan’s mental and emotional stability after watching what he had been deceived into believing was not only the murder of his family but also the genocide of his entire people. It cannot be denied that Khan killed probably hundreds of people that day. He may have been intending to take out only Star Fleet Headquarters as it has been argued in other metas but whatever his intentions were they don’t make those people he killed any less dead. But to condemn Khan is also to condemn Kirk and Spock; Kirk who invaded an enemy planet, helped to kill between 35 - 40 of its soldiers and almost started a war all to avenge the death of Admiral Pike, or Spock who for all his fine speech when the Enterprise was leaving Earth about how “No Star Fleet regulation condemns a man to die without a trial” chased Khan through San Francisco and attempted to beat him to death. Whether it is to defend or to avenge their actions and motivations remain the same.

**Author's Note:**

> You can now follow me on tumblr at http://www.khantoelessar.tumblr.com/


End file.
